Una buena noche
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Años sin verse pero al reencontrarse, tal vez todo siga como antes.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo a su creador M.K.

Una buena noche.

SasuxSaku

Dos chicas caminaban en dirección hacia su entrenamiento de voleibol, ambas eran preciosas y lucían su uniforme un mini short azul rey, en compañía de una camiseta blanca al igual que sus zapatos, naturales de unos 21 años cada una, los chicos las miraban y algunos las saludaban y lanzaban piropos a los cuales ellas respondían con una sonrisa, caminaban animadas hablando sobre la próxima fiesta en la que se reunirían toda la generación

Era una fiesta que hacían cada año para no distanciar relaciones, como la mayoría ya tenia edad para andar en bares y discotecas, ese año irían a una, y justamente un día después, Sakura la pelirosa cumplía 21años, hablaban de que usarían y cosas por el estilo

**Oye frente y tu novio Lee hace mucho que no lo miro por aquí-**pregunto la rubia interesada los primeros meses, el futbolista no se separaba de su amiga ni un segundo en el día, pero últimamente ya ni los veía juntos

**Ha, ni idea se la pasa paranoico, dice que le estoy engañando, cuando lo único que hago es quererle y mimarle, ese Lee ya no se que le sucede-**Rock Lee, el obsesionado con el fútbol, lo había conocido en una fiesta de deportistas estrella ya hace mucho tiempo, el chico le rogó y estuvo a punto de suicidarse si no salia si quiera una vez con él, por ello termino aceptando, unas cuantas salidas mas y bam! Se dio, se convirtieron en pareja

La chica rubia solo tuvo un pensamiento en cuanto a las palabras de su acompañante, a ella también le había sucedido aquello, _**Engaño,**_y los rumores lo afirmaban

Seguían hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegaron a su destino, la mayoría de las que se encontraban en la cancha eran chicas que comenzaban a entrenar, pero algo llamo la atención de las recién llegadas

En una esquina del lugar, enfrente de los ojos esmeraldas y cielo, dos personas se besaban lo cual no era para nada extraño, lo que alarmo y desubico completamente a las chicas fue quienes lo hacían, un pelinegro vestido con uniforme verde y una castaña de dos coletas que pertenecía al mismo equipo de ellas

1ero- El chico era el novio de la pelirosada

2do- La perr- ejem la chica era una de sus mejores amigas de la preparatoria y

3ro- A los ojos de todos los muy bastardos "se odiaban"

Lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos esmeralda de la chica que segundo a segundo mientras veía como se correspondían su pecho le hacia mas doloroso el poder respirar, la rubia su amiga de la infancia solo pudo sacarla de su trance de recuerdos al momento en que tomo su mano y se la llevo, volviendo en sus pasos antes dados

Ambas se encontraban fuera del lugar, pero en la cabeza de la Haruno seguía la imagen de aquellos dos, su amiga que sabia todo se había cansado de escucharla llorar y sollozar

**Sakura basta! Con llorar no volverás el tiempo atrás y menos solucionaras algo-**dijo la Yamanaka seria mirando sus uñas, la verdad ella ya lo sabia eso solo era una confirmación

**P pero Ino éll y ella ..elloss-**aun sollozaba, la camisa estaba casi transparente debido a las lagrimas saladas, balbuceaba cosas y cosas hasta que sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos dejando de llorar y se sorprendió al ver que Ino la había golpeado.

**Te he dicho que pares! Te mereces algo mejor, no gastes tu energía en personas como ellos, de echo vamos a la fiesta solo quedan cuatro horas para arreglarse-**se oía ruda, algo que no paso desapercibido para Sakura pero luego la voz se suavizo

**No iré, ella estará allí-**contesto sombría con la mirada baja

**Me vale, hoy es tu cumpleaños frente y ademas veremos a nuestros amigos-**la ansiedad de la chica no pasaba desapercibida-**Préstame tu Phone **

Al tenerlo en su poder, llamo a Lee y en breves momentos Sakura era una mujer libre sin ninguna atadura, se sentía pésimo, Ino le contó que al hacerse pasar por ella hablo con Lee, este le dijo que las cosas entre ellos no estaban funcionando y que deberían de explorar otros horizontes, el muy cínico y bastardo

No fueron a entrenar sino que se fueron al departamento de Ino en el coche de Sakura que muy al pesar de la rubia el vehículo era precioso, un BMW blanco inocencia, al igual que su dueña pero esa inocencia desaparecería esa noche.

Mientras la rubia manejaba a velocidad considerable, la pelirosada veía sin ver realmente por la ventana, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de su primera decepción amorosa..

La imagen de un chico adolescente y ella en la misma habitación...

unas palabras dichas por él y lagrimas resbalando en el rostro de ella.

Sus ojos se entristecieron.

Al llegar entraron a la habitación de la rubia un lugar incluso mas grande que la sala, una cama matrimonial celeste, las puertas doradas abiertas que daban al armario, su amiga en su trabajo de modelo ganaba mucho a pesar de estar estudiando en la universidad

Como pensaba toda la tarde su amiga se la paso probándole toda la ropa que tenia y maquillándola de diferentes formas, aunque ella no estaba enamorada de Rock Lee, odiaba las mentiras quizá si él se lo hubiese dicho antes de que lo descubriera el dolor ni siquiera existiría

**Ve a ducharte, esta es tu noche-**le dijo empujando a la chica hacia el baño, al entrar fue a lavarse y pensó, hace mucho que estaba sola, no se sentía diferente, el llorar quizá solo la ayudo a calmar tensiones, suspiro y dejo que el agua recorriese su cuerpo Ino tenia razón era su noche

_**Una noche de felicidad **_

Las chicas entraron y como cada que lo hacían en cualquier lugar varios voltearon a verlas, una se sonrojo y la otra sonrío seductora a todos sus espectadores, la rubia camino segura, el vestido morado ceñido al cuerpo moldeaba su figura y los tacones negros la hacían verse mas alta y estilizada, detrás de ella la pelirosa tenia una camisa blanca que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus senos con la espalda al descubierto, un short negro y unos tacones de igual color, el cabello estaba ondulado llegándole a los hombros, se sentía desnuda y no era para menos Ino le había quitado el brasier en el auto y debido al frío su pezones se encontraban erectos

Llegaron a la zona VIP, donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros de ultimo año, la rubia en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se escapo dejándola sola, no es que quisiera estar detrás de su amiga toda la noche pero .. ha estaba sola con los únicos con los que siempre andaba en su adolescencia no los había visto por ningún lado

En esos momentos se encontraba dando una vuelta por la discoteca, en su mano derecha tenia un vaso de whisky del cual bebía cada cierto tiempo, bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho su nombre en el bullicio de música y gente, una cabellera rubia la abrazaba con añoro

**Hola! Naruto-**dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, recordando que estaba casi desnuda se separo rápida de él

**Sakura-chan! Que bueno verte de veras-**Su rubio amigo que hablaba hasta por los codos, en esos momentos solo quería ir por otra bebida quizá luego se sentaría a revivir recuerdos

**Nos vemos luego-**le hizo una seña la cual él correspondió y continuo su camino a llenar su vaso, le sirvieron otro y se apoyo en la barra para mirar a su alrededor

Personas bailando al ritmo de la música entre las cuales vio a Ino y otros ex-compañeros, bebían, reían, se divertían y ella plasmada viéndolos a todos, olvidando las penas, preocupaciones, bebiendo alcohol, patética, queriendo curar las heridas y calmar el dolor en otras palabras quería llenar el vació que sentía

De pronto se sintió observada, un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo enteramente, busco por varios minutos a su alrededor, seguro el alcohol le estaba afectando los sentidos o algo, como si ya lo supiese sus esmeraldas se dirigieron al frente en uno de los sillones VIP, un hombre joven, bien parecido, de camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando a la vista el comienzo de su torso, tez blanca, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, no era un dios griego solo un simple mortal pero agradable a la vista no se podía negar

Sus miradas chocaban, no se dejaban de observar, no tenían ojos para la multitud solo para el contrario, no lo podía negar ese chico tenia un aire a ...

**Sakura! Ven vamos a bailar **

Realmente si le preguntaran quien la había separado de aquellos pozos azabaches no les sabría responder, porque si lo supiera esa persona ya estaría muerta

Bailaba al ritmo de la música, suave y cadenciosamente, sensual y exquisita, con sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar, no se había dado cuenta de que a su alrededor se había formado un circulo de hombres, que la miraban calientes, excitados y necesitados

Los ojos con los que antes se había cruzado, la Seguían en todo movimiento, quería tenerla, a su compañera de la que una vez sintió mas que atracción, evaluó toda la figura femenina, cada curva, cada trozo de piel expuesta, no sabia porque pero le molestaba que todos aquellos hombres la mirasen sin pudor alguno.

Y su orgullo se fue a la mierda cuando poso sus ojos en la prenda que todos los masculinos veían la camisa blanca o transparente debido al sudor de la pelirosa, estaba a punto de desatarse, la música cambio y a una velocidad increíble llego hasta ella, la tomo por la cintura abrazándola posesivo, los masculinos al ver que aquella chica ya tenia dueño se disiparon por todo el club en busca de una nueva presa.

Ambos cuerpos paralizados, iluminados por diferentes luces de colores, entrelazados perfectamente, pozos azabache se hundía en lagunas esmeralda y viceversa, centímetros separaban sus labios y la respiración de ambos se entremezclaba dándole de lleno al contrario, las manos de ella en su pecho y las de él en su espalda, los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad y cualquier movimiento que hicieran los acercarían mas.

**Quien.. eres?-**preguntó algo estupefacta la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

**Quien tu quieras que sea-**inevitablemente la pelirosa se sonrojo bajando su rostro, la voz era masculina y un poco ronca, le recordaba a él .

Seria capaz de estar alucinando, hacia 3 años que no lo veía y ese sujeto se le parecía mucho, Uchiha, su amigo de la infancia, los últimos tres años ni se había aparecido en los encuentros que habían planeado, tal vez ..

**Uchiha.. Sasuke-**se estaba conteniendo la emoción, estaba segura que era él, su olor y aspecto le habían llamado la atención, el chico acerco su boca al oído izquierdo de ella.

**Acertaste Sa-ku-ra..-**y lento deposito sus labios detrás de la oreja aspirando al mismo tiempo el olor a cereza de sus cabellos, tomo las manos de la chica y las guió al propio cuello de esta.

Un escalofrió recorrio todo su cuerpo, los bellos de la nuca de la chica se erizaron, la cinta estaba sin atar, hizo un doble nudo y las manos de ambos volvieron a bajar hasta el pecho del chico sin separarse.

**Gr gracias-**el nerviosismo era latente en la voz de la chica y como cuando estaban juntos él solo le mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, el color escarlata en ningún momento abandono las mejillas de la chica, él la guío fuera de la pista de baile hacia el lugar donde sus miradas se habían encontrado por primera vez.

Se sentaron en el sofá, compartiendo el espacio, bebiendo del mismo alcohol, sin cruzar palabras, no era incomodo ya que siempre cuando estaba con él era así, de echo era tranquilizante pero la calma duro pocos minutos ya que un chico sol apareció.

**Teme, Sakura-chan! Que bien ya -**el ambiente se tenso rápidamente y los ojos verdes y negros querían asesinar al dueño de los ojos azules quien comenzó a sudar como si estuviese ardiendo en el infierno-** Volvieron a a verse, nos iremos a la casa de Gaara, ustedes se pueden ir juntos yo me iré con Ino, Sai y Hinata en tu auto Sakura-chan. **

Los tres salieron de la discoteca en busca de los demás al encontrarse se montaron en sus coches con la promesa de seguir el camino a casa del pelirrojo

Un Audi azul rey del cual le abrió la puerta para que tomara asiento en el copiloto, cohibida como nunca y sentía retortijones en su estomago, al momento en que arranco el vehículo solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana que revolvía sus cabellos

**Esto, podrías dejarme en la siguiente parada-**dijo confiada de que el aceptaría, tomaría el bus y se iría a su casa, él no respondió, solo paso la parada y le respondió.

**No-**por alguna razón no podía dejarla a la deriva por allí, después de escuchar el monosílabo, tomo velocidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

En menos de 30minutos estuvo en la entrada de la mansión, cuando estuvo a punto de bajarse del vehículo el hablo sabiendo el berrinche que ella haría quedándose en el auto. Hoy le tocaba ir con él.

**Vamos o quedaras encerrada-**y se le adelanto, ella pensaba quedarse para luego huir a su casa _maldito hielo idiota_ ,sin mas remedio tuvo que seguirle los pasos hasta entrar en la casa.

Había luz pero ni un ruido podían escuchar, hasta que una nota en la mesa del salón les llamo la atención. Sakura la tomo y decidió leerla.

**Naruto y Hinata están encerrados en una habitación déjenlos allí, en cuanto a los demás estamos en la piscina. **

**Pd: no es necesario que nos acompañen.**

Bah, ella sabia lo que harían los muy bastardos, que horror, y pensar que Gaara estaría de acuerdo en un trió con Sai. Hum y ahora que harían ellos dos mirarse a la cara como un par de idiotas, seguro que hace unos cuatro años ella intentaría sacarle comunicación para acercarse y "enamorarlo". Pero ahora todo era distinto, su noche se había arruinado completamente al lado del hielo andante.

El azabache camino en dirección a una puerta doble de madera, justo antes de entrar le hizo una mueca para que le siguiera la chica, quien tardo un poco en hacerlo pero no tuvo mas opción. Al entrar se dio cuenta que estaban en la oficina del NoSabaku, muchos libros, algunos muebles, una mesa y como no un minibar. El Uchiha estaba sirviendo dos vasos de lo que ella podía apostar sin temor a perder que era whisky. Como todo un seductor le ofreció el vaso que ella acepto, bebiendo en el sofá negro miraba al chico.

Lo sabia, ella lo miraba sin ser directa conservando la discreción, buscaba algo. Lentamente se acerco, con aire depredador, ella sonrojada desvió la verde mirada.

**Quisiera saber que tanto buscas en mi?-**ronco, masculino, excitante. No podía haberse humedecido solo con palabras, el dio la vuelta posicionándose detrás del sofá, dejando caer su boca en el cuello de ella-**dime, soy interesante Sa-ku-ra..**

**Si, Sasuke ..-**el alcohol la había desinhibido totalmente, su amigo el que nunca le gusto, el solo era un Dios todo perfección por favor como podía posar sus ojos en él de esa manera, ella era una simple mortal. Nunca le había dicho que era guapo, lindo, sexy, arrogante, frío, que le gustaba, nada, no tenia fuerza de voluntad. Pero allí en ese momento le dio la razón diciéndole que era interesante en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra.

**Oh.. -**exclamo falsamente el chico "sorprendido", y con una sonrisa ladina se coloco al lado de ella, estaba muy concentrada en el liquido del cristal, sus pupilas se contraían de manera fascinante, yendo de un verde jade a uno esmeraldas o viceversa, quien sabe, sus labios rosas semi-abiertos volviéndolos una fruta muy apetecible, si solo los probara se haría adicto estaba seguro. Y esos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de la nada

**Dime Sa-su-ke que tanto buscas en mi? Mmh-**los papeles se intercambiaron y de forma positiva, porque él era un hombre y no desaprovecharía esas palabras insinuadoras. La chica creyó haberlo desconcertado pero al momento en que dejo el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa, el cuerpo masculino se abalanzo sobre ella.

**Busco dejarte..-**coloco las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza dejándola inmóvil, acaricio su cuello con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma, subiendo delicadamente hasta posar sus negros pozos en los de ella, la respiración era agitada, y sin mas sus finos labios masculinos cayeron sobre los suaves de ella.

Ninguno realizo otro movimiento, de hecho, ambos dejaron sus ojos abiertos, curiosos, los de él se entrecerraron para evaluar a la chica, en cambio los de ella se abrieron a mas no poder, congelada. Muchas emociones, recuerdos, momentos pasaron por su cabeza, dejándola completamente abrumada haciendo que por instinto sus ojos se cerraran. Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del Uchiha quien decidió cerrarlos también y disfrutar aquel contacto, comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, guió las manos femeninas a su cuello y las suyas hicieron un recorrido hasta la fina cintura, el aire escaseo ..

**Busco dejarte .. sin aliento**

Y junto sus labios de nuevo, aprovechando para introducir su lengua en busca de la de ella. Comenzando una danza desenfrenada, recorriendo cualquier rincón de esa boca con su mismo sabor a alcohol. Ella mordió el labio inferior de él y una risa triunfante quedo ahogada cuando él succiono el de ella. Esos besos no tenían control.

Poco a poco bajo repartiendo besos hasta el cuello blanco femenino donde dejo una marca de beso rosa, dentro de unos momentos seria morada, ella se quejo por lo que halo el suave y sedoso cabello de él. Ambos se volvieron a perder en los ojos del contrario y ella para romper ese ambiente, tiro del los botones de la camisa negra haciendo que saltaran por todos lados, poso sus suaves y delicadas manos en el pecho duro y firme, bajándolas suavemente en forma de caricia, sintiendo su estomago tan trabajado hasta que llego al pantalón

**Crees que hay algo interesante allí...-**dijo un tanto agitado en el cuello de la chica pero la respuesta de ella lo hizo sonreír

**No creo .. lo se**

A ver aclaremos un punto, ella no era inocente porque él se había ocupado hace unos años de quitarle esa inocencia, pero la Haruno nunca le dijo nada a su amiga, y ella no era una fulana para andar metiéndose con toda la ciudad.

Las manos de él tomaron vida y acaricio todo el cuerpo cubierto por la tela un tanto estorbosa, sintiendo así como aquel cuerpo había cambiado, el calor de esa mujer era único, sus curvas, su piel, estaba mareándose con su aroma. Ella acariciaba disfrutando el toque, desde el cuello hasta el pantalón que poco a poco bajaba, sintiéndolo tensarse.

Lentamente fue descubriendo el plano abdomen subiendo, hasta que le saco la camisa si es que eso podria llamarse así, y la miro allí desnuda de las caderas hacia arriba, ligeramente despeinada, con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, sonrojada debido a el calor y la vergüenza, con sus pechos mucho mas grandes que aquella vez subiendo y bajando a un ritmo agitado, y se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado hace cuatro años por su estupidez.

**Hmp, no me mires así **

La escucho decir, apenada y se lanzo de nuevo a sus labios, siempre ella, siempre, sin importar que, sin importar cuanto hubiese huido para no herirla, porque él dañaba todo lo que quería, quizás era hora de cambiar su vida.

Las pocas piezas que los cubrían desaparecieron a su tiempo, sin presiones, solo eran ellos dos a punto de volverse uno, disfrutando de las pequeñas reacciones, grabándolas a fuego en su mente, jadeos eran la música de aquel ambiente, y aunque el sofá no era tan cómodo desde la posición donde se encontraban, era algo que no tenia importancia. Como revivir el recuerdo de su primera vez.

Y finalmente ninguno soporto mas, sus manos entrelazadas luego de recorrerse el uno al otro, necesitaban mas de su cuerpos, entre sus piernas cerca de su femineidad el miembro erecto de él, entraba en ella con delicadeza, al estar completamente en ella se quedo estático por un momento, la calidez y estrechez lo hundía en un placer único que solo ella podía darle, jadeo y sus manos se soltaron para tomar rumbos distintos.

Las de él a las caderas y las de ella a la ancha espalda masculina, finalmente comenzaron con un ritmo lento y pausado, el sudor empapo sus cuerpo ansiosos de mas y ella gruño para que él le diese el máximo placer

**Sas..uke..kun ah!**

La velocidad aumento de forma inesperada pero gratificante, llenando de sonidos excitantes la habitación, la sola mención de su nombre lo hizo comprender, tocaba sus senos a su antojo mientras ella arañaba su espalda y clavaba sus uñas dejando marcas y rasguños en su blanca piel, estaban cerca de llegar lejos tenían un tiempo así. El limite casi llegaba.

**Sakura..**

**Sasuke-kun...**

Justo al mismo tiempo, como aquella vez, tocaron el cielo sin salir de la habitación. Extasiados dijeron el nombre del contrario disfrutando el como había sonado. Y con la poca fuerza que quedaba en el Uchiha coloco a la pelirosa acostada sobre su pecho, respiraban agitadamente intentando regularizarse.

A los pocos minutos él se había quedado dormido y ella pensaba abrazada a su pecho...

como reaccionaria cuando el despertase? Tal vez lo mejor era irse...

Y si él la humillaba como la primera vez? Seria mejor no pensar...

Solo fue una noche de alcohol y de besos sin control, que la llevaron a algo que necesitaba.

Se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Despertó un poco desubicada, los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y se sonrojo, se Soltó del abrazo posesivo de él y mientras se buscaba su ropa sonreía como una tonta enamorada.

Escucho el famoso monosílabo de él y su cuerpo se tenso, estaba solo con la camisa negra o lo que quedaba de ella. Su cuerpo viro en dirección al sofá y allí se encontraba un fabuloso dios griego desnudo, con una mano en su perfectamente despeinada cabellera negra-azulada y con uno de sus ojos negros abierto y el otro cerrado.

**Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya..-**dijo mirando por el suelo en busca de su ropa

La mirada de él viajo hacia un reloj de pared, solo habían transcurrido tres horas, lo que hacia que dieran las cinco, aun no era tarde para ser el primero. Se levanto en todo su esplendor caminando hacia ella, lo cual la alarmo mucho. Intento alejarse pero ya era imposible, las manos de él tomaron las de la Haruno.

**Feliz cumpleaños .. Sakura**

La sonrisa que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo volver a ver, allí estaba.

Se lanzo a los brazos de él olvidándose de la desnudez de ambos, y comenzó a reír aniñadamente.

Y en su oído escucho

**Ten por seguro que ahora tendremos un resultado muy hermoso...**

**Sra. Uchiha ...**

Nada podria superar esa noche o quizás mas adelante si..


End file.
